Talk:The Blind Banker
Quote It is in fact "let him in", in the physical sense of into the building, and modern usage does permit the sentence to end so. The full stop is needed, however. It's not a generic "help" scenario. Alex Jiskran 02:31, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :I'm perfectly happy to change that to 'let him into Soo Lin's apartment', then. I agree, that 'help' sounds awkward. 02:33, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Either let him in or let him into Soo Lin's apartment is fine. I removed the period because it's not considered a sentence, it's just a reference. --Sherrinford (talk) 03:03, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :::It's still a sentence. Just because it's a reference does not take away that fact that, when writing in English, we use sentences :/ 03:40, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's not a sentence. It's considered either a clause or a phrase. Clause and phrase dont end with period. --Sherrinford (talk) 03:47, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::How is it not a sentence? It is not a list, and even if it were, the Oxford Dictionary states that a dot point can be used. Without it, it looks incomplete. It is a sentence. A fragmented one, yes, but still a sentence. 04:36, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It is not a sentence, it is a phrase. Anyway, majority rule should follow so let's wait for another input. --Sherrinford (talk) 04:39, May 24, 2014 (UTC) indent Jiskran stated above that "the full stop is needed, however". 04:45, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :True but he has not seen my argument yet. Maybe he will also realise that it's a phrase not a sentence. --Sherrinford (talk) 04:48, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with Fruipit, as it seems incomplete without a full stop. Michael R (talk) 06:27, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Just remove it altogether. -- 12:44, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Why? Please stop removing it until it is decided as to whether to keep it or not. 12:46, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::I don't want to see people fighting. Just remove it. We should spread peace, not hate.-- 12:52, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That's why we're discussing it. There was no issue before with it until you brought it up, and so to refrain from endless edit warring, we'll just get some more opinions first on it. Until then, the status quo prevails. That sounds very antagonistic, sorry :/ I just mean that we'll talk about it before anything is decided :) 12:54, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::But all of you are arguing and arguments bring out hatred on people. I don't want to see you all destroy each other. I want you all to have peace. -- 12:58, May 26, 2014 (UTC) indent Don't worry. It sometimes sounds like we're getting angry but we aren't. This is a discussion, not an argument ^^" 13:01, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :I am worried and I hope that no one of you will bear hatred towards one another. -- 13:04, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't worry, we won't. It's why we have these talk pages; so we can talk things out and sort out these discrepancies. 13:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I see. I hope things work out and you all find a common ground. -- 13:30, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm sure we will, and I do wish you would create an account ^^" I prefer talking to people rather than numbers :P 13:33, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::What he's saying is Naruto-esque. We had come to agreement so don't worry. --Sherrinford (talk) 13:40, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I think it should stay - it adds context. —Nxtstep101 (talk) 21:35, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Brevity "Let him in" remains more appropriate, as the physical scenario is a clear analogy for the reticence of Sherlock to accept others into his life and acknowledge his own (occasional) need for help, or at the very least an appreciative audience. It does not begin and end with Soo Lin's apartment. Alex Jiskran 02:38, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Image change I believe the image should be changed from the current one to this one. The current one has a picture of Sherlock covering the cipher and the painting it is one. This episode is not about the bank being broken into, not the deaths of those who work there. It is about the Black Lotus Tong operation in London, and the cipher is a major part of the episode. 04:30, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :As no one has opposed this, I have changed the image. Due to the non-oppostition, and the opposition against the one it was changed from, I believe that any other changes should be proposed here. 23:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC)